


Without Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for No True Pair and the prompt Éowyn and Pippin: "I love you."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for No True Pair and the prompt Éowyn and Pippin: "I love you."

Éowyn's braided hair was ruffled by the wind, and strands of it clung to the sweat on her neck as she lifted the saddle off her steed. Pippin called to her. She waved and smiled. Pippin thought she had never looked so beautiful.

That night, he was seated outside the hall with the washed and re-braided lady, singing a song about beginnings, even as the sunset winked out in the west.

'He taught me love without pain,' she said about Faramir. 'But now I feel I love the world, which seemed impossible until recently.'

He knew just what she meant.


End file.
